


Caught Again

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [24]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey almost get caught by Liam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Again

Ian is on top of MIckey kissing him, each boy running their hands through the others hair.

Ian kisses down Mickey’s body slowly starting to undo his pants as MIckey sticks out his tongue in lust filled anticipation when suddenly they hear a soft cooing noise. 

"The fuck is that?" 

"Shit, shit it’s Liam," Ian says and he quickly zips up his pants and throws a shirt at Mickey who buttons up his own pants.

Mickey sighs and asks to himself “dammit why are we always getting caught” as Ian walks over to Liam, picking him up and taking him upstairs.


End file.
